Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (Manga)
|image=Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.1.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム サンダーボルト |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Sandāboruto |shortname=Thunderbolt |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |volumes=8 |japanese start=March 23, 2012 |publisher=Shōgakukan |magazine=Big Comic Superior |storyscript=Yasuo Ohtagaki }} is a manga written by Yasuo Ohtagaki, published by Shōgakukan and serialized in Big Comic Superior since March 23 2012. An anime adaptation was announced in November, 2015 and aired in December, 2015. Plot Part 1 Universal Century 0079. Federation troops and Zeon forces carry out a fierce battle in the "Thunderbolt Sector" in what was once Side 4 "Moore". The "Thunderbolt Sector" is a shoal zone composed of the debris of destroyed space colonies, named for the electrical discharges from the metal debris. MS pilot Io Flemming is among the Federation soldiers who are dispatched to the area, where Zeon sniper Daryl Lorenz awaits them on the battlefield. Part 2 Universal Century 0080 Part 3 Universal Century 0080 Chapters Volume 01 :EPISODE. 01: :EPISODE. 02: :EPISODE. 03: :EPISODE. 04: :EPISODE. 05: :EPISODE. 06: :EPISODE. 07: :EPISODE. 08: :EPISODE. 09: Volume 02 :EPISODE. 10: :EPISODE. 11: :EPISODE. 12: :EPISODE. 13: :EPISODE. 14: :EPISODE. 15: :EPISODE. 16: :EPISODE. 17: :EPISODE. 18: :EPISODE. 19: Volume 03 :EPISODE. 20: :EPISODE. 21: :EPISODE. 22: :EPISODE. 23: :EPISODE. 24: :EPISODE. 25: :EPISODE. 26: :EPISODE. 27: :EPISODE. 28: Volume 04 :EPISODE. 29: :EPISODE. 30: :EPISODE. 31: :EPISODE. 32: :EPISODE. 33: :EPISODE. 34: :EPISODE. 35: :EPISODE. 36: :EPISODE. 37: Volume 05 :EPISODE. 38: :EPISODE. 39: :EPISODE. 40: :EPISODE. 41: :EPISODE. 42: :EPISODE. 43: :Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Side Story: Sean The Sand Rat - Part I :Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Side Story: Sean The Sand Rat - Part II Volume 06 :EPISODE. 44: :EPISODE. 45: :EPISODE. 46: :EPISODE. 47: :EPISODE. 48: :EPISODE. 49: :EPISODE. 50: :EPISODE. 51: :EPISODE. 52: Volume 07 :EPISODE. 53: :EPISODE. 54: :EPISODE. 55: :EPISODE. 56: :EPISODE. 57: :EPISODE. 58: :EPISODE. 59: :EPISODE. 60: :EPISODE. 61: Volume 08 :EPISODE. 62: :EPISODE. 63: :EPISODE. 64: :EPISODE. 65: :EPISODE. 66: :EPISODE. 67: :EPISODE. 68: :EPISODE. 69: :EPISODE. 70: Uncollected Chapters :EPISODE. 71: :EPISODE. 72: Characters Principality of Zeon/Living Dead Division/Zeon Remnants *Daryl Lorenz *Gihren Zabi *Hoover *Sean Mitadera *Fisher Ness *Karla Mitchum *Layton *J.J. Sexton *Burroughs *Keith Myers *Denver Roach *Kleiber *Billy Hickam *Sebastian *janice *kate *Pedro Garcia *Oppenheimer *Manning *Kaufman *Bull Earth Federation/Mua Brotherhood/Spartan *Io Flemming *Cornelius KaKa *Claudia Palh *Graham *Vincent Pike *Monica Humphrey *Bianca Carlyle *Karolina Kurkova *Berkeley *Nelson *Meg Rihm South Seas Alliance *Chau Ming Civilians *Io of mother *Kathy Flemming *Randy Palh *DJ Naomi Mechanic Principality of Zeon/Living Dead Division/Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *MA-05 Bigro *MS-05 Zaku I *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II *MSN-02 Zeong *MA-04X Zakrello *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MP-02A Oggo Support Units *Big Gun *Chivvay-class *Dopp *Gattle *Gwazine-class *P01B Luggun *Musai-class *Papua-class (Dried Fish) *Komusai-class Earth Federation/Mua Brotherhood Mobile Weapons *FA-78 Full Armor Gundam *RB-79 Ball *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGM-79 GM (GM204F) *RX-77 Guncannon *RX-77AQ Guncannon Aqua *RX-75 Guntank *[Gundam Ground Type (Thunderbolt Ver.)‎|RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type]] *RX-78AL Atlas Gundam Support Units *Columbus-class (Beehive) *Core Fighter *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *G-Fighter *Salamis-class *Magellan-class *Medea *Spartan South Seas Alliance Mobile Weapons *[GM Type C Ground Type Float Equipped (Thunderbolt Ver.)|RGM-79C[G GM Type C Ground Type Float Equipped]] *RRf-06 Zanny Support Units *Minesweeper Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.2.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol. 3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol. 4.jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.5.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.6.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.7.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.7 cover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Vol.8.jpg Atlas 01.jpg cb58e7b4bace708a8cf8c6541526165b1328892651_full.jpg Gundam-thunder-01.jpg 20120210122830-91459.jpg Gundam-thunder-02.jpg photo6.jpg photo7.jpg cdf08_477_e559686f01aedae779f01c5ddf281fff.jpg 1ssdsadad23165.jpg photo3.jpg 3264fs64f94as96f.jpg 4s54fsa4f964sff.jpg 5dga65g959sfg.jpg 6596a5d95AD2ada.jpg 49794d9adada6.jpg NJASUDBHUABSDUIAB48544.jpg 2KARATE2222222.jpg 20120323180801-47808.jpg 20120323180818-58680.jpg 20120323180830-50207.jpg imagestrovao.jpg 222thinderbolt.jpg 333.jpg Gundam Thunderbolt1.jpg Gundam Thunderbolt2.jpg Gundam Thunderbolt3.jpg 20120426183158-46489.jpg 1thunderbolt.jpg 2 (1).jpg thunderbolta3.jpg thunderbolta5.jpg thunderbolt4.jpg thunderbolt7.jpg thunderbolt8.jpg thunderbolt9.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 4.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 5.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 6.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 9.jpg 20120510125540-97710.jpg 20120510125549-56751.jpg 20120510125557-46919.jpg news_large_superior12-13.jpg 279a442415bf75065ae496c7571b9e52.jpg 01Thunderbolt.jpg Thunderbolt10.jpg Thunderbolt07.jpg Thunderbolt05.jpg Thunderbolt03.jpg Thunderbolt02.jpg Thunderbolt09.jpg Thunderbolt08.jpg Thunderbolt06.jpg Thunderbolt04.jpg Mobile Suit Gundamhunderbolt024.jpg Mobile Suit Gundamhunderbolt022.jpg coverGUNDAM THUNDERBOLT.jpg Thunderbolt Cap 9.jpg Thunderbolt Cap 8.jpg Cover Big superior.jpg Thunderbolt Cap 101.JPG Thunderbolt cap102.JPG Thunderbolt cap103.JPG Big Comic Superior 30.jpg Thunderbolt poster.jpg Big Comic Superior 41.jpg Big Comic Superior No.6.jpg RX-77-2 Guncannon (Thunderbolt Sector).jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Mechanics.jpg Thunderbolt EPISODE 19.JPG Thunderbolt EPISODE 19.1.JPG No. 18 Big Comic Superior.jpg RX-78AL GUNDAM.jpg -Gundam Thunderbolt- Atlas Gundam 2.jpg -Gundam Thunderbolt- Atlas Gundam 1.jpg Gundam Thunderbolt.jpg Atlas.jpg Acguy Thunderbolt.JPG Thunderbolt EPISODE 39.1.JPG.JPG JKDsETx.jpg Guncannon Aqua.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-09-184810-9 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-09-185307-3 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-09-186080-4 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-09-186718-6 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-09-186855-8 *Vol.5 Special Ed. ISBN 978-4-09-941855-7 *Vol.6 ISBN 9784091872692 *Vol.7 ISBN 9784099418656 *Vol.8 ISBN 9784091877055 See also *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Side Story: Sean The Sand Rat *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (Adaptation) *High Grade Gundam Thunderbolt References 71.jpg Thunderbolt playback.JPG FA-78 Full Armor Gundam.jpg 3249.jpg 5188.jpg 4207.jpg 1a copy.jpg Zaku I Thunderbolt.jpeg Thunderbolt Rifle.jpg MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type.jpg 12b1k.jpg YHUvO.jpg External Links *Author interview on Natalie.mu *Shogakukan Comic *Zeonic|Scanlations *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/thunderbolt.htm *http://big-3.jp/bigsuperior/gundam-thunderbolt/ *MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THUNDERBOLT *http://www.gundam-tb.net/